


Marry me a Little, Love me just Enough

by AYeti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kara accidentally proposes, No Angst, a proposal of sorts, only hapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYeti/pseuds/AYeti
Summary: Kara and Lena sit together, but Kara can't focus because she's too busy wondering if she'll ever find someone or if she'll make a good wife. She decides to turn to her friend for help.“Would you marry me?” Kara asks.Lena’s eyes go wide and her mouth opens as she stares at Kara, her heartrate skyrocketing for some reason, and Lena’s grip on her wineglass is so tight Kara’s concerned for it.“What?” Lena chokes out, and she’s usually more eloquent than that, so Kara must have said something wrong, but she doesn’t know what. “I-I, I mean- Kara, what?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1041





	Marry me a Little, Love me just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from the musical Company, which I love (especially the version with Raul Esparza)  
> Anyway, this popped into my head and I ride the motivation train to whatever station it takes me to, so Here You Go <3

They’re friends again and it’s so nice to have Lena back in her life. They’re snuggled together on Kara’s couch, Lena’s cold toes wormed their way under Kara’s thigh ages ago, and they’re sharing their favourite blue blanket. 

Lena is back and every part of Kara’s life feels balanced and open - easier than ever, but she can’t help feel that something is missing. 

She’s happy, she is. But despite Kara’s social needs being met, something isn’t fitting quite right. 

Kara doesn’t regret ending things with Willliam. They’d barely dated, after all, and he’d added nothing to her life but she thinks she might want to date - might want to get married someday. She hasn’t exactly been lucky in that department, but she knows she wants that kind of intimacy. 

She just has to figure out what sort of person she’d like. 

Kara absently runs her fingers along Lena’s shin as she debates, massaging the muscle of Lena’s calves and hardly paying any attention to the movie. 

Kara wants someone fierce and smart. She’s tried dull and cowardly (however accidentally) so she knows she doesn’t like that. Kara always imagined her perfect partner would be someone kind of regal, like the sort of person that would have been a good match on Krypton. 

And of course, there’d have to be a natural attraction and chemistry, but also comfortability so they could sit together and watch movies, too. 

“That’s distracting,” Lena says in a low timbre - probably because she hasn’t spoken in a while, and Kara looks at her with a furrowed brow and tilted head. Lena juts her chin out to where Kara is massaging her leg. 

“Oh, sorry!” Kara says, pulling her hands back to her lap. “I didn’t notice I was doing it.” 

“It’s fine,” Lena breathes before turning back to the screen. 

Lena’s profile is so sharp, like her. She’s all strong jaw and tight hair, but under it all she’s soft. Lena would be a good choice for someone to marry. Whoever she ends up with will be the luckiest person in the world. 

Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara and Kara smiles before she looks back to the movie. 

Kara bites her lip, wondering if _her_ future spouse will be lucky too. 

She works a lot at CatCo and has a whole other full-time job at the DEO, and yeah she overlaps them a lot, but she still works most of the time. Few people are understanding of that. 

Plus she’s an alien and she has to worry about telling her partners, when to tell them, wonder how they’ll react. It’s just kind of a lot? 

And Kara can’t flirt, like, _at all,_ so how is she even supposed to find anybody? She can’t tell when people even like her. Whoever might be interested in her would probably just get annoyed and leave before Kara ever realized they were interested and she’d be back at square one. 

Alex usually helps but after William, Kara is less inclined to listen to her sister’s dating advice when it comes to acceptable men. 

Kara’s got baggage, too. A whole dead world on one shoulder and an Earth on the other, and she carries them with her always. Maybe she wouldn’t be a good spouse. 

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena asks as she presses her toes into Kara’s thigh to get her attention. All Lena’s sharpness is gone - replaced by that tenderness Kara rarely gets to see, and Kara feels so safe with Lena. Safe enough to voice her insecurities. 

“Would you marry me?” Kara asks. 

Lena’s eyes go wide and her mouth opens as she stares at Kara, her heartrate skyrocketing for some reason, and Lena’s grip on her wineglass is so tight Kara’s concerned for it. 

_“What?”_ Lena chokes out, and she’s usually more eloquent than that, so Kara must have said something wrong, but she doesn’t know what. “I-I, I mean- Kara, _what?”_

“I was thinking about how lucky the person who marries you is going to be, and then I started to wonder if _I_ would make a good spouse, but I’m not sure, you know? Because of all my-” Kara waves her hand in the air “- _stuff._ ” 

“Oh,” Lena says, and her face relaxes. “Of course that’s what you meant.” 

Kara tilts her head to the side. Lena’s trying to hide it, but she’s sad. Kara can tell by the way her mouth is held carefully still, eyebrows slightly raised, but Lena’s eyes are downcast as if she can’t bear to meet Kara’s gaze. 

“Are you trying to figure out a way to tell me that I’d make a bad wife? Is it because of the grief baking? Lena, I’m getting better at baking I swear-” 

“No,” Lena chuckles, looking up at Kara with a half-sad smile. “No, I think you’ll be wonderful. I think you’ll be perfect, and whoever gets to marry you… well, they’re the luckiest person in the world. In all the worlds.” 

Kara blushes because that’s probably one of the nicest things she’s ever heard. She laughs because she doesn’t know what to say and shakes her head before she asks, “Have you even been to any other worlds? How would you know? I don’t think you have a big enough sample size.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I know.” Lena looks so sure, certain of her answer, and Kara’s chest expands with warmth because she’s so lucky to have this wonderful person in her life. 

Kara laughs again and turns back to the screen. 

Lena always makes her feel better. 

Kara exhales a happy sigh, putting her hand back on Lena’s ankle and squeezing gently as she tries to watch the tv. 

But Lena’s heart is still hammering, something’s still wrong, so Kara thinks back to what she said, pinpointing the exact moment Lena’s heart rate changed. 

“Lena?” Kara asks and Lena glances out of the corner of her eye, quickly turning back to the screen as if she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

“Yes, Kara?” 

Her voice is too even. She’s trying to hide something but Kara had only asked if Lena would marry her so-

“Oh, Rao.” 

“No,” Lena says, shaking her head slightly and holding up a finger. Kara gapes at her for a moment, mind going blank before processing things faster than it ever has. 

“Did you think I was asking you to marry me?”

“Wha- _no,_ ” Lena says, shaking her head and looking sideways at the floor. Lying. 

“ _You want to marry me?_ ” Kara squeaks, and it’s like her whole outlook on the last five years of her life tilts and all the missing pieces - everything that’s felt so absent falls right into place. “Oh my gosh, _Lena!”_

Lena throws the blanket off of her legs and into Kara’s face before she jumps off the couch, scrambling to the kitchen with her wineglass, but she doesn’t refill it. She puts it on Kara’s island and makes a b-line for the door, but Kara flies to it in a fit of superspeed and blocks the way, hands pressed back on either side of her. 

Lena stares up at her, wide-eyed and fidgety as she says, “It doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

“No, we should talk about this,” Kara implores, nodding and not moving from the door.

Lena stomps her foot on the floor a little, sighing as if she’d rather face another assassination attempt. 

“Why?” Lena asks. “So you can let me down easy? It’s fine, I already know-” 

“No, you don’t know! _I didn’t know!_ ” Kara cries. Lena’s eyebrows pull together and despite however Lena’s feeling, she looks just as pleasantly confused by Kara’s bumbling as she always does. 

Kara swallows and stares at her, cataloging that look and back referencing it to all the other times she’s seen it, thinking of Lena’s tender looks with soft eyes and smiles, trying to think of when they had started, when they had begun to make Kara’s heart race and stomach swoop. Kara can’t pinpoint it. 

It’s always been there, with her and Lena, that warmth, and Kara takes a deep inhale before chuckling because _how_ had she missed this? 

The flowers, the dinners, the movie nights? Kara had everything she’s ever wanted right in front of her for _so long_ and she didn’t even _see_ it! 

“Lena,” Kara whispers, smiling with a couple of happy tears pricking in her eyes. 

Lena bites her lip, fidgets with her fingers, and Kara wants to fix it, has always wanted to fix it but never understood how before. 

She steps away from the door, pulls Lena’s fingers apart, and brings them up over her beating heart. 

Lena’s looking up at her with wide eyes and confusion, and for a journalist, Kara should have words but she doesn’t, and if she tried she’d probably ramble on anyway, so she just-

Kara kisses where Lena bites her bottom lip. 

Lena gasps, pulls away and her eyes flicker from Kara’s eyes to her lips and back before Lena leans in too, her plump lips pulling into a smile as she kisses Kara back. 

Something in Kara’s chest slides into place and swells with Lena’s soft lips moving against her own, and she knows with absolute certainty that this is exactly where she should be. 

Kara pulls out of the kiss, bringing a hand up to drag her thumb over Lena’s lip because _Rao,_ they feel good. 

Lena’s cheeks are pink and she blinks up at Kara as if she’s been bestowed a great gift she never expected, and Kara’s never seen her look like that and Lena’s so _cute,_ and so beautiful and- 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Kara says as she runs her hand across Lena’s cheekbone just because she can. 

“It’s okay,” Lena says, looking down at Kara’s lips in a daze. 

“We can make up for lost time?” Kara offers, and Lena slowly nods, letting Kara push them both back to the couch where they do _not_ pay attention to the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can come say hi on tumblr at AYeti. I'm learning to draw, and it's 90% Lena art right now lmao


End file.
